Alone
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Kagome gets attacked. What happens?


Disclaimer: They aren't mine. this is not AU.   
  
Kagome stood in the rain, her umbrella over her shoulder, sheilding herself from the onsaught of the heavens.   
  
She walked from where she stood back to the bus stop, and waited patiently. The bus was late. It was getting darker out by the moment, and soon the only illumination was the pale light that came from the street lamp not far from the bus stop.   
  
She looked down at her shopping bag next to her feet, and sighed.  
  
A soft sound in the alley behind her, made her freeze. She turned and watched a stray cat race out across the street, and into the darkness.   
  
Clutching her chest with her free hand, Kagome sighed in relief. She was getting paraniod! She breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly, forcing herself to steady.   
  
A rough hand grabbed her mouth from behind, and yanked her backwards into the darkness of the alleyway. A heavy panting, the sounds of a male passion reached her ears.   
  
Her eyes widened in panic and fear. Terror tore through her as he reached up her blouse with the other rough hand. She could smell grease and oil on the one that covered her mouth.   
  
The sounds of the bus reached her ears, and she tried to scream through her captors hand. It didn't stop.  
  
The man let go of her mouth, and threw her to the ground, throwing up her short skirt, and grabing a fistful of her underside.   
  
HE grunted against her, and she smelled sweat and heat. She cried out in pain and terror, " st-"  
  
He threw his fist over her mouth, and grunted, pushing into her, past her barrior.   
  
Kagome screamed in pain from behidn his hand. He hit her with the other hand, his fist turning into a brick as it connected with her face. Her eye. Her jaw. Her neck.   
  
She stopped screaming and struggling as he grunted again.   
  
'Inu-yasha.' she thought, agonised by the thought that she had told him to stay with her family because she wouldn't be long. If only.. if only.. if only..  
  
She whimpered, and the man raised his fist to connect again, before he grunted one more time, and collapsed on top of her. He smirked, and his hand hit her again.   
  
She felt his weight lift off her, quite suddenly, as though he had been moved.   
  
"God damned sonuvabitch..." she heard someone growl.   
  
Her head was spinning. She tried to sit herself up, but could only watch as something flew over her. something warm and sticky touched her bare arms and stomach. A wail ripped through the air, and then all was silent.  
  
"Kagome.." a face came into her veiw. She kenw the voice, but everything was so blurry.. "Kagome.. Kagome.. stay with me.. Kagome.."  
  
She slipped into darkness.   
  
When she awoke, she smelled something familiar around her. warm summer grass, and cherry bark. "Inu-Yasha." she murmured vaugly, and touched the rough, but soft, fabric that covered her. Yes. It had to be his Haori. She opened her eyes slowly, and let the world come into focus. Where was she?  
  
She turned her head, and saw a sleeping Shippo. She had to be back at Kaede's hut, in the feudal era. How had she gotten here? she sat up slowly, and clutched her aching head, " oh god.." she murmured.  
  
Shippo jumped up instantly, awakened by the sund of Kagome's voice, " Kagome!" he raced out of the room, and moments later, Inu-Yasha stepped in.   
  
He looked down at her, his white hair falling against his white undershirt. HE was sweating. Kagome blinked, realising this. Inu-Yasha never sweated, really. He had either been fighting, or... She didn't think.   
  
"Why am I here Inu-Yasha...?" she wanted to ask. But nothing came out before the Hanyou fell to his knees in front of her, and wrapped ihs arms around her.   
  
"You're never leaving me again." he whispered in her ear, his white hair entangling with her own, " Never. I was so afraid.."   
  
And that was all that was said.   
  
Kagome leaned into him.   
  
"I.."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Authors note: It seems incomeplete to me, but I was listening to a song, and this was what came of it. opinions? ideas? please.. review! ~Kat 


End file.
